Nueve Meses
by Ary Masen
Summary: Puede una noche loca cambiar el mundo... La vida de Serena Tsukino tendra un gran cambio luego de vivir una de estas. FINAL MUCHAS GRAXX POR SUS COMENT CHICAS
1. Outakke Darien Pov

Los personajes le pertenecen a la Gran NaokoTakeuchi… yo solo me divierto jugando con Serena y Darién

**Outtake….**

**Darièn Pov.**

.

.

.

Las últimas 24 horas habían sido demasiado pesadas para mí, la realidad me había caído de un solo sopetón. Ahora era padre de un hermoso bebe, y estaba más convencido que amaba a la pequeña mujer que ahora dormía después de más de 5 horas de trabajo de parto.

Yo tenía que cambiar…No yo debía cambiar, por ella, por el….Por mí, Kenji merecía tener una familia, Serena merecía un esposo amoroso, y yo encontrar y mantener la paz que solo ella me daba, me despegue de la ventana caminando hasta llegar a la cama donde la mujer que se había robado mi corazón descansaba, tome su frágil mano pasando mis dedos por la piel suave y nívea

-algún día no muy lejano adornare esta mano con un gran diamante Tsukino-susurre mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus finos deditos, la puerta se abrió pasando Mina y Rey

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto la rubia

-Esta bien, solo cansada-respondí dejando su mano sobre su regazo

-Hemos ido a los cuneros, Ken es un bebe precioso se parece tanto a Serena –sonreí- podemos quedarnos con ella un rato –Rey me miro algo reticente

-Claro-dije mirándolas a ambas ellas tres eran como los chicos y yo-Yo iré a ver a Kenji y a tomar un café

Salí de la habitación y me fui directo a Neonatos, a través del cristal me dedique a observar el pequeño rayito de vida que iluminaria mis días de ahora en adelante, afortunadamente solo había estado una hora en incubadora debido a la hipotermia con la que llego al hospital ahora estaba en los pequeños cuneros lloraba fuerte lo que me decía que seria un hombre decidido, y nada ni nadie se le interpondría en la vida de eso me iba a encargar yo. No pude evitar recordar cuando encontré a Lita, en mi baño cubierto de sangre

Flash Back-

_…. Junio 12 de 2004_

Había llegado a casa cansado luego de una pelea a muerte con Circonia estaba en mis límites de ira y necesitaba a Lita, con desesperación

-Lita-pregunte a Akane cuando salió a recibirme

-Esta en el baño de arriba señor, lleva allí mas de media hora pero usted la conoce -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, tocando la puerta del cuarto aceleradamente si no tenia a Lita iba a salirme completamente de mi, toque, toque y toque pero no había respuesta alguna, el agua empezó a salir por debajo de la puerta, pero eso no me asusto, lo que realmente me asusto fue ver el color rojo con el que salía, empuje la puerta, hasta derribarla y la encontré

-Una ambulancia –grite a Andrew, mientras la sacaba de la tina y la llevaba a la habitación, revise sus manos buscando cortadas pero no había ninguna, la sangre provenía de sus partes intimas una hemorragia fuerte. Mientras escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia, busque en el baño algo debía haber allí algo que causara la hemorragia

Había crack, éxtasis, y algo mas una sustancia blancuzca que no reconocía pero que lo iba averiguar…

Lita estuvo inconsciente todo un día, lo que me dio tiempo suficiente para identificar la sustancia desconocida….Misoprotil, más conocida comercialmente como Cytil, un abortivo muy poderoso

La ira se apodero de mi Lita estaba esperando un hijo mío y yo nunca lo supe, ¡nunca!... espere que saliera del hospital la recibí en casa como si nada hubiese ocurrido aunque por dentro el infierno ardía vivo en mi y esa noche despache a todo el personal los últimos en irse fueron los chicos, cuando nos encontramos solos la encare….

-¡Tu y yo no estamos diseñados para bebes Darién, somos destructivos bebe, tu eres un demonio y yo… yo no voy a dejar mi vida, mis vicios por un maldito bastardo que viene mas podrido que tu y yo juntos! –me grito, mi mano impacto fuertemente en su rostro y ella soltó una sonrisita sardónica por mis venas fluyo mas adrenalina que la normal, mis manos se fueron a su cuello apretando lentamente mientras lita intentaba hacerme daño con sus frágiles manos, la solté asqueado de ella, asqueado de mi …..Hui…..

Cuando regrese ya no había nada, ni Lita, ni cuadros, ni cosas de valor

Fin Flash back….

Salí de mis recuerdos al sentir una mano en mi hombro

-Amigo-Seiya Kou seguía siendo el mismo, cuerpo esquelético y cabello como niña -En hora buena dariencito-dijo mirando a mi hijo en los cuneros-Quien fue la pobre victima

-Idiota-le dije sonriendo

-Me dijeron que tu mismo lo trajiste el mundo ¡bien tigre!-su pequeño puño impacto con mi hombro- ¿hablamos Darién?-me dijo ya mas serio, así que termine acompañándolo a su oficina

-Como van tus problemas de ira Shields-lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, cuando lita se deshizo de su bebe llegue a este maldito pueblo y lo hice arder en las llamas de mi ira, Seiya y su hermano Yaten ambos residentes me aplicaron los suficientes calmantes como para dormir por semanas

-Van-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Yaten, trabaja para una gran clínica en Londres, Center Control Ire ¿has escuchado hablar de ella?-, asentí era una de las mejores clínicas para el control de la ira en Europa-hace poco hablamos de ti, simplemente me pregunto si sabia algo de ti, están probando una nueva terapia de 12 meses seis de interno y seis asistiendo semanal al centro-me miro sobre los estúpidos lentes que traía- que dices Shields, eres capaz de hacerlo

Yo quería cambiar yo debía cambiar…-Si, Kou, soy capaz-dije con voz fuerte por Serena, Por Kenji…

Salí de la oficina, convencido que era lo mejor luego de que Seiya, hizo los contactos necesarios para que me recibieran lo más pronto posible, odiaba la idea de separarme de Serena, odiaba la idea de perderme los primeros seis meses de mi hijo, pero yo tenia que hacerlo.

Entre a la habitación de Serena demasiado pensativo como para prever la reacción de Rey, su mano impacto fuertemente con mi mejilla, mas sin embargo no movió ni un solo de mis cabellos, nuevamente la ira acudió a mi pero Andrew me detuvo

-No con ella hermano, no con ella-me dijo mirándome fijamente

Hable con serena le pedí que me esperara y milagrosamente ella dijo las palabras que yo tanto deseaba escuchar -Te amo Darién Shields, Loco, demonio y hombre incontrolable-dijo con voz queda-Te amo, yo te esperare, te esperare-cerré la puerta antes de auto compadecerme y cambiar de opinión, Minako y Rey no me miraban nada bien pero eso fue lo que menos me importo

-Cuídenla-dije a los chicos –No permitan que les pase nada-ambos asintieron-Drew, te necesito hermano-dije sabiendo que solo el podría llevarme al rancho para tomar mis documentos y luego llegar al aeropuerto.

El trayecto del hospital a la casa y de la casa al aeropuerto fue tedioso, y estuve sumido en el silencio

Y cuando descanse mi cuerpo en la silla del avión los recuerdos llegaron a mi inmediatamente

Fash Back…..

Septiembre 26 de 2009

-Dar, te llego esto-dijo Andrew entregándome el sobre marrón de tamaño carta que águila había mandado a mi casa con la información sobre todas las personas que rodeaban a Thomas Tomoe.

Tome la lista de personas

Benjamin Dark

Minako Aino

Rey Hino

Daniels Tomas

Amy Mizuno

Serena Tsukino

Zafiro Tomoe

Lita kino

Ver el nombre de la mujer que tanto había amado y odiado en la lista hizo que mi estomago diera un vuelco, si bien ya no sentía nada por Lita, ella era un recuerdo muy viejo y destructivo, sentí curiosidad así que empecé a leer las fichas técnicas, los mejores amigos de Thomas eran Dark, mi antiguo profesor de Obstetricia y Daniels un estúpido con aires de Dios solo por implantar un par de tetas, reconstruir una nariz o levantar el trasero

Aino, Hino, Mizuno y Tsukino eran practicantes de la universidad Central de Tokio, aunque todas eran muy buenas y tenían excelentes calificaciones Tsukino sobre salía, ella quería ser Cardióloga como el niño arrogante y para el era como su pequeña pupila … Señale con un resaltador Rojo las personas que me ayudarían a dejar hecha una piltrafa a Tomoe.. Daniels y Tsukino, con Daniels sería fácil el tipo vivía y desvivía por dinero, y Tsukino, observe su foto detalladamente, era una niña linda y aparentemente ingenua la enamoraría y le sacaría toda a información posible que pueda destruir a imbécil, Seguí buscando dentro del sobre donde encontré dos carpetas mas con nombres claros y en letras negras gigantes

LITA KINO…ZAFIRO TOMOE

Tome primero la carpeta con el nombre de hombre, era un niño, el hijo del niño arrogante, solo tenía seis años y padecía Leucemia Linfoide Aguda, asi que para esto me buscaba el niño arrogante, quería que le salvara el trasero a su hijo, cerre la carpeta antes de volver mi mirada a la fotografía del niño que por aires del destino tenía mi misma mirada… negué con la cabeza ese niño no se parecía para nada a mi

Tome la carpeta más importante y la puse frente a mi ¿Qué diablos tenía que Ver Lita kino con el niño arrogante?, abrí la carpeta, mirando de reojo lo que ya yo sabia y la foto de la condenada mujer que se había ido llevándose mi corazón y parte de mi fortuna

La palabra ESPOSA.. fue como si mil yunques me hubiesen caído encima, sentía la ira apoderarse de mi cuerpo respire profundamente pero eso no impidió que mi computador fuese a darle un saludo a la pared y que varios de mis libros quedaran empotrados en el piso

Maldita Lita Kino, maldita ella y toda su jodida descendencia…

-…

-¿Desea algo de beber señor?-pregunto una muchachita pelirroja pecosa, negué , volviendo a cerrar los ojos, mientras escuchaba a una azafata hablar en diferentes idiomas dándonos las indicaciones para el viaje mi cabeza volvía a atormentarme con recuerdos

-Flash Back….

_**E.E. U.U Octubre 2009**_

-Está afuera-dijo Ante mirándome con cautela-¿estás seguro que quieres verlo Dar?-

-Hazlo pasar de una maldita vez y terminemos con este circo-dije con voz trémula, mis amigos se miraron fijamente y luego Drew levanto el teléfono diciéndole a Kaolinet que lo deja seguir, había escogido la torre de Milleniun porque sabía que mi ira podía controlarla aquí en la saca hubiese sido un derramamiento de sangre, me senté dejando recta mi espalda y alzando mi barbilla mientras mis amigos como buenos espectadores se formaban en el sillón grande, sonreí sardónicamente a Ante que era el que más me entendía y él me devolvió al misma sonrisa demoniaca, mi día había llegado el niño arrogante pagaría cada insulto, cada maldita hora de la pesadilla que fue mi infancia.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver al imponente hombre a pesar de su "Desgracia" seguía viéndose altivo y arrogante tal como siempre me lo había imaginado

-Pensé que esta era una reunión solo entre nosotros Darién –dijo el mirándome a los ojos, los mismos zafiros azules que tenia la desgracia de poseer

-Mis amigos Tomoe, se quedan. No estás en posición de pensar, suponer o mucho menos exigir, habla de una vez y acabemos con este show

-Necesito hablar contigo eso ya te lo había dicho por teléfono

-Que necesitas

-Eres mi hijo

-Ja-una sonrisa sardónica se cruzo por mi rostro-¿Qué diablos quieres Tomoe?-dije fuerte impactando el puño en el escritorio-Y nunca jamás vuelvas a decir que soy tu hijo, tu y yo no somos nada

-¡ Es mi sangre la que corre por tus venas maldita sea!-grito

-Desafortunadamente tienes razón, me estoy hastiando de ti, a que has venido-dije levantándome de mi silla y caminando hasta la ventana del último piso de la torre

-Es mi hijo, está enfermo y necesita un trasplante de medula ósea-mi sonrisa se reflejo a través del cristal-Su madre y yo nos hemos sometidos a muchos exámenes desafortunadamente Lita no tiene parientes y yo fui hijo único así que tu eres la única salvación de Zafiro, hemos intentado transparentes pero el cuerpo los rechaza

-¿Y?- lo interrumpí- Debería importarme la suerte de un niño que no conozco

- Es tu hermano

-¡No somos Nada!-grite girándome-¡nada!

-Eres un demonio-dijo el asustado-es un niño

-Y por eso debe importarme, porque es un niño. Si Tomas yo soy un demonio el que tu creaste, si la niña estúpida hubiese tomado tu dinero y hubiese destruido el problema ¿a quién recurrirías Tomoe?-dije viendo como su piel perdía todo color

-Tu-dijo aterrado

-Como conociste a Lita Kino-demande

-Salva a mi Hijo

Mi sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro-Responde a mis preguntas, ¿Como conociste a Lita Kino?grite

-hace nueve años ella intento venderme un gran cuadro de Picasso, se lo compre era extremadamente hermosa, al ayude la lleve a un centro para adictos, la reforme y luego nos casamos

-Ya respondí a tu pregunta, salva a mi hijo

-Ya te lo dije, eso te va a costar

-Cuanto

-Todo, lo quiero todo, tus propiedades, tu fortuna …. Todo

-Pero…

-Cuanto amas a tu hijo Tomoe

-Lo tendrás todo

-Un mes Tomoe, en un mes tendrás toda la sangre de mi cuerpo si la requieres y a cambio yo tendré toda tu maldita fortuna, ahora lárgate tuve suficiente de ti por hoy-dije con desdén antes de volver a la ventana

…..

Las palabras del capitán anunciando nuestra llegada a Londres me hizo despertar completamente había estado dormido por no se cuanto tiempo, sentía mis músculos agarrotados, me estire como pude en la silla haciendo traquear mis huesos, el viaje en auto hasta la pequeña población donde estaba el centro de control de ira fue rápido y sin novedades, cuando llegue Yaten me esperaba en la entrada

-Gracias por aceptar Darién –dijo mirándome fijamente mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos

-Me darás las gracias en seis meses Yaten, cuando comprobemos tu teoría acerca de esta terapia-dije mirándolo fijamente

Esa noche dormi, dormi con la esperanza de volver a mi familia un poco mas relajado como nunca antes había sido, soñé.. soñé con Serena con mi hijo, soñé con Zaf, soñé que si había felicidad para mi.. soñé que todo seria mejor

La primera semana me mantuve callado n las terapias grupales una cosa era querer cambiar otra contarle mis traumas a medio mundo, por otro lado no había sabido nada de Serena ni de los chicos… y definitivamente está deseando volver atrás y nunca internarme aquí, mi ira estaba bordeando lentamente desprendía de mis poros como una sustancia toxica, esa mañana no quise salir de la habitación estaba realmente cabreado y necesitaba un puto celular ¡quería saber de mi mujer y mi hijo!

-Hola Dar-Yaten palmeo mi espalda

-Necesito un celular Yaten-dije con dientes apretados

-Sabes que no puedo darte eso amigo

-No te estoy pidiendo un favor-tarte que mi ira no se notara lo suficiente pero creo que gruñir y decir las cosas entre dientes no hacia fácil la tarea-estoy aquí por voluntad propia y quiero largarme

-No puedes hacer eso

Mi sonrisa cínica y sardónica cruzo por mi cara –No me retes Yaten Kou , porque puedo hacerte polvo

-Conozco tus alcances Darién –dijo Yaten colocándose frente a mi

-¡Entonces dame el puto teléfono de una buena vez!-rugí

-Anda, sácala Darién o mejor déjala que te domine sii ella es tu ama, tu ira te controla donde esta tu fuerza de voluntad hombre, donde esta el deseo de poder tu controlarla a ella

-Necesito un puto teléfono, es la última vez que lo diré

-Si no tienes fuerza de voluntad entonces qué demonios haces aquí

-¡No se maldita sea quiero irme ahora!-rugí tomando a Yaten por el cuello de su bata

-Deténgase señor Shields-dijo un voz a mi espalda-conozco a las personas como usted, no tomo la decisión de estar aquí asi por que si, se que hay un motivo ¡aférrese a el!-dijo al mujer que aun seguía a mi espalda, recordé a Serena a mi pequeño ken metido en ese cunero… sus palabras antes de irme.

_Te amo, Te amo Yo te perdono Darién, Kenji y yo te estaremos esperando_

Solte a Yaten suavemente antes de dejarme caer sobre mis rodillas yo había prometido sanar y ahora deseaba irme

-Ella es Kakyuu Stars, es una colega y se encargará de tu caso ya que aportas muy poco a las clases conjuntas-dijo Yaten colocándome una mano en el hombro, -solo ten fe y fuerza de voluntad Darién-me dio su mano para levantarme y la acepte pidiéndole una disculpa con los ojos o al menos intentando hacerlo..

Minutos después Yaten se había marchado yo estaba recostado en la cama y Kakyuu estaba sentada en mi sillón con una libreta en sus manos, era una loquera sin duda y yo no estaba loco…

-No entiendo-dije mirando el techo

-¿Qué no entiende señor Shields?

-Que hace usted aquí, es una niña primero y segundo yo no estoy loco

-Nadie en este lugar lo esta y bueno tengo 28 años su misma edad

-Cumplí 29 hace tres días –dije cayendo en cuenta que Ken había nacido el mismo día que yo, pero ni Serena ni yo ni siquiera los chicos nos habíamos dado cuenta

-usted vino aquí para controlar su ira por alguien no es cierto-Asentí- Hábleme de ella

-¿Porque sabe que es una ella?-pregunte

-Por sus ojos, además usted hablo de llamar a su mujer y a su hijo, solo uní cabos

-Ella es lo más hermoso, puro y bueno que ha tocado mis manos, mande a investigar a una persona y entre las persona más allegadas a él, estaba ella, mi idea era sacarle información y enamorarla, pero cuando la vi, todo cambio

-Flash Back

Había ido a tomarme unos tragos con los chicos, los necesitaba ya que mañana iría con Tomas al notario donde el cedria el 50% de sus bienes a mi nombre oo si era un maldito, pero un maldito completamente feliz, desde la sala vip de Negaverso podía verse todo el lugar, fue entonces cuando vi a las tres chicas estaba en la barra y bebían mojitos, reconocí inmediatamente a las tres chicas, llame a uno de los meseros y le pedí que las llevaran a una mesa y les dieran una botella de vodka y picadillas

Vi a la rubia de cabello lacio y suelto decir algo pero al parecer ya habían tomado bastante, con un ademan señale a Andrew y Diamante y cuando ellas se pararon a bailar, me despoje de mi saco y camine a la pista con mis amigos siguiéndome los talones

Bailar con Serena Tsukino fue el puto cielo sentir como su respingón trasero se pegaba junto a mí al ritmo de la música me tenía más duro que un mástil es mas creo que estaba más firme que la torre Eiffel, deje que mi lengua se deslizara por su cuello y ¡diablos ¡ sabia delicioso.

No aguante mucho y en un impulso la gire y la bese, sus labios sabían a lluvia, a sol, a chocolate y fresas, tenia años sin besar a una mujer la ultima había sido Lita pero este beso a pesar de ser con la misma intensidad era diferente, la saque como el mismo demonio del lugar, nos besamos apasionadamente en el callejón de la puerta trasera del local y le di su primer orgasmo solo tocando su cuerpo aun por encima de la tela eso me hizo sentir como un neandertal la metí en el coche sin decoro pero ella no protesto, conduje como un maldito poseído hasta llegar al departamento. La recosté a la puerta y me deshice de sus bragas con un certero tiron, caminamos a tienta a la habitación la desnude con hambre voraz, mientras ella reventaba los botones de mi camisa

Enterrarme en su cuerpo fue como si me hubiese ido al mismísimo jodido cielo un lugar al que sabía que hombres como yo nunca pisarían no hicimos el amor fue sexo crudo y salvaje, a la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano quise tomarla nuevamente ya que no me había saciado con los dos asaltos que habíamos tenido en la noche .. que hubiesen podido ser más si ella no se hubiese quedado dormida

Me fui al baño y desfogue a mi muy alegre mimbro mientras recordaba la noche, cuando salí del baño ella estaba buscando al parecer su vestido

-Vaya despertaste-dije con voz ronca ella estaba dándome una muy buena vista de ese hermoso trasero que algún día azotaría, se giro muy lentamente como debatiendo si hacerlo o no cuando quedamos frente a frente sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo desde mi cabello hasta mis pies, mi erección dolió profundamente al ver esa mirada de deseo e inocencia

-Umm te gusta lo que ves?-mi voz salió mas ronca que de costumbre-porque a mí me gustaba más cuando no tenias ese sostén

Su rostro se colorió de un adorable rojo, entonces enfoque mi vista en los retazos de encaje que estaban en su mano-Yo las rompí luego de que tú me lo pediste a gritos –sentí mi sonrisa ladeada expandirse por mi rostro- ¡Fuiste una animal anoche!-susurre

Ella agarro las sabanas y se tapo, niña boba yo ya la había visto desnuda y en la cuando me desperté me dedique a memorizar cada peca y lunar de ese maravilloso cuerpo, no porque quería recordarla Serena Tsukino iba a ser mía eso ya estaba decidido

Después de que huyera del departamento como si hubiese visto al demonio… Ósea yo. Me senté en el balcón y saque los apuntes para mi clase del lunes.. O si Serena yo iba a ser tu peor pesadilla

…

-¿Qué te obseciono con ella?-dijo Kakyuu anotando en su cauderno

-No me Psicoanalices-le dije sonriendo, había pasado un mes y a pesar de que mi rabia me envolvía por minutos siempre evocaba el recuerdo de mi hijo y mujer.. eso me daba fuerzas para continuar…. Eso y el saco de boxeo que Yaten había mandado a poner para mi

-Soy tu terapeuta debo analizarte-dijo ella sonriendo-continua

Flah Back….

Serena me había huido un mes completo claro que yo no había estado muy al pendiente Tomas había traspasado la mitad de sus bienes a mi nombre y yo a cambio me había hecho la primera transfusión de sangre a Zafiro el niño se parecía mucho a mi a su edad pero tenia la misma mirad de Lita y eso me mataba pedí expresamente que ella n estuviera en la habitación mientras hacían la transfusión.

-Sabes -dijo el niño de seis años acostado a mi lado- cuando mi papa conoció a mi mama ella también estaba enferma-tosio, últimamente se había contagiado de un resfriado y estaba muy enfermo-mi papa estuvo con ella todo el tiempo en el hospital y cuando ella salió el le dio un beso y se enamoraron y se casaron-apreté los puños viendo de reojo a Thomas-después naci yo, pero siempre he estado enfermo-dijo triste –suspire

-Ya no estars enfermo-le dije tratando que mi voz no fuese tan fuerte

-Tu me vas a salvar y por eso ya te quiero-dijo el niño intentando levantarse, pero Thomas lo regaño

-Hare lo posible por salvarte Zafiro –dije mientras lo veía bostezar

Esa tarde me sentía raro, removido, así que cuando via Serena sola en la cafetería del hospital, fui donde ella y trate de demostrarle que sentía algo por ella que ella debía ser mia, pero huyo como siempre

Hable con Mina y ella me entrego la dirección de su casa esa noche fui y estuve a punto de tomarla pero ella se resistió como la gatita que yo sabía que era perfecta para mi

Ese día con esa bata de color rosa me di cuenta de los pequeños cambios en su cuerpo, su caderas estaban más anchas y sus pechos un poco mas rellenos… mi hijo crecía en su vientre y yo era el jodido hombre más feliz del puto universo, me corrió luego de una cachetada pero yo sabía que ella volvería

Y no tuve que esperar mucho, el lunes por la tarde ella llego a mi consultorio

-Tsukino-susurre su nombre sensualmente, mientras miraba de arriba abajo el cuerpo que me pedia a gritos que lo tomara -¿estas bien? Te ves mucho más delgada y pálida que hace unos día, debes cuidarte comes muy mal Tsukino, debes estar mal del estomago, te he escuchado vomitar esta tarde en los baños del hospital-diej haciendo girar mi sillón y con una nota de ironía

-Sí, algo así. tengo un parásito, -no pude evitar reirme que se refieriera a si de mi hijo. –Uno que no se quitará hasta dentro de unos meses. Tendré que hacerme revisiones mensuales y cuando todo termine me han dicho que duele mucho, tanto que preferirías morir.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando se vive comiendo cualquier porquería por ahí-trate de mantenerme como estúpido frunciendo el ceño

-Estas en lo cierto, pero parece que uno no se fija en lo que se come cuando esta borracha –mi sonrisa ladeada esa que hacia que las putas se desnudaran con solo sonreírles apareció en mi rostro con todo su esplendor –tengo que decirle algo-se veía nerviosa

-Soy todo odio Tsukino- dije acomodándome en la confortable silla

- Estoy embarazada, tengo 4 semanas-tiro el sobre en mi escritorio e hizo lo de siempre …Huir

Le di su tiempo y en la noche fui a su departamento pero ella no estaba… por primera vez en mi vida me sentí aterrado y si ella no volvia, todas las noches estuve en su edificio, la noche en que llego yo no pude ir Zafiro había tenido una hemorragia y necesitaba mi sangre, el portero me aviso y conduje lo ams rápido que pude sin importar el mareo que me consumi.

Verla fue como si me hubiesen dado agua refrescante, como si un rayo de sol me calentara entonces me di cuenta amaba a esa mujer…

…..

Los días en el centro asistencial fueron más llevaderos ahora que yo contaba la historia Kakyuu estaba siendo de gran ayuda y era muy poco lo que yo me enfadaba habían pasado dos meses mi hijo hoy cumplia dos mesesitos y yo quería verlo de alguna jodida manera pero como siempre Yaten me lo prohibió

-Es lo mejor para ti

-Solo te pido una video conferencia

-Haz tenido tus video conferencias

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero ver a mi mujer y a mi hijo, no un par de jodidos imbéciles que no saben como resolver un embarque de prótesis en descomposición

-No Darién puede ser contraproducente para ti, has avanzado mucho amigo solo quedan cuatro meses

-hagamos algo una llamada siquiera

-Esta bien pero no puede ser ni a tu casa ni a Serena y solo tendrás un minuto

-Ok solo por eso no te voy a partir las bolas el día que salga de aquí –me paso un teléfono que parecía mas bien un boqui toqui no tenia gps ni cámara

-es para evitar tentaciones Darién

-Te dije que te odio

-Te dije que instale un saco nuevo de boxeo

-marque los números rápidamente

-¿Bueno?

-Dark….

-Darién, hijo como estas Serena acaba de irse con el

-Como están-lo corte

-Bien es un niño sano y fuerte me recuerda mucho a Zafiro cuando era un bebe

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Presiosa no parece que hubiese dado a luz ella es –el pumpumpum del teléfono se escucho

-¿Qué diablos?

-te dije que solo era un minuto ahora Kakyuu te espera para tu próxima terapia –le entregue el mamarracho de teléfono no sin antes apretar los puños para no darle un buen golpe

Llegue rápidamente a la habitación y me senté en el sofá masajeador que había mandado a colocar ya que deteste el sillón y la cama de locos el sofá me relajaba y me ayudaba a contar mi historia

Flash Back

La charla con su hermano fue bastante gratificante, crear esa tonta mentira de la relación por internet y venderle la idea del caballero que no era y decirle que estaba dispuesto a casarme, cosa que me favorecía mucho porque tendría el gatito a mi merced fue realmente fácil al final estuvimos hablando como dos buenos amigos, y yo que pensé que todo sería así

Como buen felino mi gatita se resistió a la boda pero su hermano se impuso y antes de que ella lo viera venir yo ya estaba instalado en su departamento

Esa primera noche juntos peleo, lucho pero ella lo deseaba tanto como yo solo fue unir sus labios con los mios y ambos nos volvimos arcilla moldeable, estar con ella era como volver a mis tiempos de adicción, ella era como mi heroína

…..

-Eres un hombre de adiciones-dijo Kakyuu levantando un poco sus lentes

-Siempre lo he sido, soy un adicto al poder, al control, al dinero pro sobre todo soy adicto a mi mujer-dije confiadamente-es por eso que cuando las cosas se salen de su cauce simplemente estallo

-Sígueme contando Darién, te acostaste con ella

-No, con ella fui al puto cielo una vez más, claro que después todo fue igual que siempre ella peleando y yo incitándola a sacar las garras, fui dulce y amable cone la aunque a veces también la sacaba de quicio, vivimos juntos en su departamento 35 dias hasta que ella escucho una conversación que no debía escuchar, me moleste, mucho, ella no debía enterrase de nada de mi pasado era mi manera de protegerla de mi, pero Serena siempre quiso mas y una noche yo explote

-¿La lastimaste?

-Si, mucho eso casi le cuesta la vida a nuestro hijo, siempre fui un maldito hijo de puta con ella, fui terrible al menos hasta que pude contarle la verdad de mi pasado una verdad a medias pero la verdad

-Entonces te sinceraste con ella

-Hasta cierto punto-le dije sonriendo-Estoy Cansado Kakyuu, podemos ¿seguir después?-dije y ella asintió

Me levante del sofá y corrí al cuarto de box, recordar que por mi culpa mi hijo casi muere me había puesto de muy mal humor golpee el saco por no sé cuantas horas, hasta que mis nudillos sangrados y adoloridos me rogaron que no siguiera, mi dolor mitigaba un poco el estar aquí sin saber de ellos

Asi transcurrieron tres meses los tres meses más largos e mi existencia el saco de box había sido cambiado siete veces, pero cada vez que lo usaba sentía como si algo de mi saliera de mi cuerpo a este último le había puesto nombres por orden expresa de Kakyuu

Lita

Thomas

Artemis

Circonia

Mimett

Las terapias ahora eran en medio de los golpes, Yaten también había sido brillante y ahora tenía un par de guantes claro que cada vez que sentía mi ira al límite me importaba un carajo hacerme una mierda los nudillos, ese día había añadido un nuevo nombre Luna…

Cuando le dije a Kakyuu que quería agregarlo ella negó ¡Es tu madre! Dijo alterada

-Me dejo solo cuando más la necesitaba y la odio por eso- dije mientras terminaba de escribir su nombre sobre el saco, golpe muchas veces ese lugar Luna se había ido, ella me había dejado ella tenía la culpa que yo fuese un hijo del demonio si ella se hubiese quedado conmigo si ella no se hubiese ido, entre golpe y golpe recordé ese ultimo día que la vi con vida

Flash Back…..

La carretera siempre era peligrosa por esa razón luna siempre me decía que estuviese detrás del puesto de bolitas de arroz, nunca jamás cruzaba la calle, por lo general ella hacía que los clientes vinieran a ella

Pero ese día llego ese hombre extraño que llegaba siempre al puesto en su flamante Volvo negro, Luna siempre se sonrojaba muchas veces la comida se le caia de las manos y otras se ponía tan nerviosa que tartamudeaba, este recuerdo estaba olvidado completmente en mi memoria trataba y trataba de enfocar la imagen de aquel hombre pero nunc la tenia

-Mama- dije corriendo hacia ella

-Darién bebe quedate allí solo ire a llevar este pedido al coche de Ar-dijo con una sonrisa

-Mami no me dejes –dije sollozando

-Amor- ella se giro solo voy allí a llevarlo vuelvo enseguida-pero fue mentira ella no volvió y yo me quede malditamente solo…..

….

Le pegue mucho mas fuerte al saco empecé a utilizar mis piernas también hasta que la cuerda no lo soporto y cayó al suelo, Llore, llore como nunca antes había llorado, llore porque ella no volvió… No volvió

Kakyuu me abrazo fuertemente y me dejo llorar como un niño pequeño, luego de eso me fui directo a la ducha cada vez enfocaba el recuerdo buscando en algún lugar de mi mente el rostro de Ar, otro recuerdo mucho más nítido llego a mi fue en los días en los que me había fugado de las garras de Mimett el mismo volvo negro la misma silueta de hombre, pegue mi cabeza miles de veces con la baldosa del baño buscando inútilmente un recuerdo más claro del hombre del volvo negro. Mi cabeza empezó a doler así que sin comer sin me fui a l cama dejándome caer en una duermevela inquieta

Desperté sudado a media noche pero con la satisfacción de haber evocado a un buen recuerdo Ar… no era más que Artemis, me coloque una sudadera y fui al cuarto de box mi sao aun continuaba en el piso, lo acomode en el lugar y tache el nombre de luan colocando el de Artemis del mismo tamaño del de Thomas, mis manos se destrozaban cada vez mas golpe a golpe y hasta que mis huesos no pidieron clemencia no me detuve me deje caer con dolor físico y agotamiento y con mucha menos ira que cuando comencé

Desafortunadamente la terapia del saco fue anulada después que mis manos tuviesen que vendarse como por lo menos un mes y junto con Kakyuu volvimos la sofá

-Entonces Darién solo quedan dos meses para finalizar tu terapia, hemos hablado de Serena y sus amigas, de tus amigos de Thomas, Luna y Artemis pero aun falta hablar de una persona Lita Kino..

-No tengo nada que hablar de ella Kak-le dije entre dientes

-Contrólale macho mercenario, tenemos que hacerlo vale

-Lita Kino es como la ponzoña, o al menos lo fue para mi, ella fue mi primer amor por así decirlo pero me destruyo al matar lo único que hubiese podido salvarme del hueco sin fondo en el que yo estaba cayendo, mato a mi hijo y le conto toda la verdad a Serena

-Espera que tiene que ver Lita con Serena?

-Todo, el dia que mi hijo nació Serena huyo de mi y yo me sentía tan podrido y miserable que por un segundo solo por un segundo la deje ir, pero ella es mia y lo será por siempre

-Ey las personas no somos posesión, pensé que ese punto ya estaba aclarado-Dijo Kakyuu- no me vengas con que vamos en retroceso

-Perdón

-Darién si cundo vuelvas a Tokio Serena n quiere nada contigo tu deberás aceptarlo y deberás conformarte con ser su amigo

Mi sonrisa irónica reboto por el lugar- conformarme nunca Kak, dije-No soy un hombre conforme la enamorare y la asfixiare sin ira de por medio sin obligaciones sin imposición y ella será mía por voluntad propia

-A veces pienso que no has aprendido nada aquí

-Tu qué crees?

-Lita Kino

-Respóndeme

-Estas tranquilo Darién, en meses anteriores un solo nombre te hacia explotar ahora como fue que Lita Kino hizo que Serena tomara la decsiion de alejarse de ti

Flash Back….

-Ya le contaste cuales eran tus verdaderos planes con ella-quise matarla en ese momento-te conto que iba a utilizarte en sus planes con Tomas, Sabias que Tomas es su padre, el que tanto odia y detesta por eso lo despidió del hospital y le quito todo, tu eres parte de su plan, la alumna estrella de Tomas su sucesora como decía él, no sabes cómo llegaba a casa y decía Serena Tsukino será grande ella será la mejor…-debía callarla debía sacarla de casa

-No-sus ojos se encontraron con los míos –Dime que no es cierto dime que no- solo pude enfocarla con culpabilidad, ella no debía enterarse nunca al menos no así yo debí haberle contado la última vez que me sincere con ella, ella había dicho ni una mentira mas

-¡No!-grito con dolor viéndome con rabia y tristeza

-te embarazo para que estuvieras con él, te domino sin importarle tus sueños, para él solo eres un peón en el tablero de ajedrez Serena

-Lárgate –grite –tu y tu maldita familia se pueden ir al mismo infierno, me importa una mierda lo que pase con tu hijo-respiraba aceleradamente - va morir, necesitas mi sangre te la niego, necesitas mi dinero ¡Te Jodes! El médico dijo que no había nada más que hacer y que era mejor que estuviera con sus personas queridas por eso lo envié a casa

mi pecho subía y bajaba con cada palabra, mi Serena se veía tan rota y desvalida quise correr ella abrazarla y negarme, pero la ira estaba allí creciendo con cada lagrima que mi princesa derramaba sofocándome en el infierno que se libraba dentro de mi y cuando la vi correr escaleras arriba solo pude gritarla

-Serena- le grite pero ella no me escucho-¡Fuera de mi casa! De mi vida maldita sea la hora en que m cruce contigo Lita Kino me destruyes, me haces mal y tu castigo será ver como la persona que quieres se muere, tu castigo será sentir lo que yo sentí cuando me dijeron que abortaste, tu maldito castigo será recordar que por tus adicciones tu hijo nació enfermo

-Yo los acepto Darién todos mis castigos, pero yo disfrute a Zaf por seis años y si mi hijo nació enfermo por mis malditas adicciones pero sabes cual será el tuyo no conocer tu hijo por culpa de tu odio y tu rabia porque esa niña te ha de estar odiando-grito

-¡Fuera antes de que te mate con mis propias manos! ¡Lárgate ya! –la tome por el brazo y al saque de mi casa hasta llevarla al coche que ella había traído, no vuelvas nunca a cruzarte en mi camino o te juro por todo lo sagrado y por mi hijo que tu y Thomas conocerán al verdadero Darién Shields

Subí rápidamente hasta la habitación Serena empacaba sus cosas en desorden -Se acabo- Dijo rotundamente limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro-Esta mierda se acabo- cerro la maleta y la tomo

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- mi voz aunque no quise salió dura como advirtiéndole que no hiciera lo que tenia pensado hacer

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? -¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Me largo de una vez y para siempre!- busco sus documentos, y yo camine dos pasos dentro de la habitación –Ni se te ocurra acercarte

-Serena, no estás pensando con claridad- supe que el intimidar y no hacia efecto en ella así que trate de negociar - yo te explicare

-Explicar, Explicar estoy harta de tus explicaciones todo lo que ella dijo es cierto, me juraste que ese niño no le faltaría nada

-¡Y no le hace falta nada! El niño va morir las diálisis le hacen daño el médico pronostico un mes más de vida mi sangre se contamina al llegar a su cuerpo el va morir y yo no puedo hacer nada ¡nada!, solo darle sus últimos días en su casa a cargo de una buena enfermera todo tal cual como antes –la vi tomar las maletas mucho más decidida que antes- No cometas un error

-El peor error que he cometido en mi vida es haber pensado que podrías cambiar-trate de no mostrar lo mucho que sus palabras me afectaban ,-No más mentiras Darién, solo quería eso ni una puta mentira mas, pero tu -

-Y cambie, cambie por ti lo intento, no he hecho nada. Omitir no es mentir Serena-

-¡Eres un maldito cínico!- grito y luego paso por mi lado yo estaba inmóvil al parecer la vergüenza y la culpa me pesaban demasiado

Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, te lo prohíbo-mis ojos trataron de mostrarse fieros ella no podía dejarme no como luna, no como Lita ella no.

-Mírame Shields-jalo su brazo y bajo las escaleras muy rápido para una persona en su estado

-¿por qué demonios haces esto?- pregunte cuando llegue a la salida de la casa apretándome fuertemente a ella

-Suéltame Darién

-Te amo- susurre n un último intento desesperado por qué no me dejara porque se quedara junto a mi

-Esas palabras te quedan demasiado grandes, ¡tú no sabes lo que es amar! Eres solo un pobre niño cuya felicidad se basa en dañar a los demás- esas palabras me hirieron más de lo que mi rostro pudo mostrar si era cierto yo no sabía amar hasta que ella había llegado a mi vida -No se traiciona a quien se ama- pase una mano por mi cabello jalándolo desesperadamente mientras la soltaba dejando ir al único gran amor de mi vida

La vi encender el coche e irse entre a la cada directo al bar empinándome en la botella de whiskey y mirando por la ventana como el cielo se teñía de gris oscuro anunciando una gran tormenta, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en el suelo llorando y bebiendo pero cuando el primer rayo impacto no muy lejos de mi propiedad, recordé una breve conversación que había tenido con Drew en la mañana en la que me decía que el coche de Sere le estaban fallando los frenos

Me levante rápidamente buscando las llaves de la 4x4 que estaba en el garaje y conduje como loco, ella no debía estar muy lejos la tormenta azotaba con fuerza contra el parabrisas del auto llevaba poco más de una hora conduciendo cuando vi el audi parqueado frente a un gran árbol en medio de la carretera me baje del coche y mi más profundo temor se hizo realidad Sere estaba frente a mi en plena labor de parto

…

Faltaban dos semanas y podía irme decir que era un hombre nuevo era poco ahora podía controlar mis niveles de ira y ya no necesitaba tanto el saco de box que luego de una ligera conversación con Yaten accedió a colocar, estaba sentado en el jardín del lugar viendo jugar a un par de hombres a futbol mientras leía los últimos balances de Milleniun y la buena adaptación que se había hecho al cambiar la oficina principal a Tokio tal cual como yo lo necesitaba

-Trabajando amigo mio-Yaten coloco su mano en mi hombro

-Es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo aquí y a lo único que me has dado acceso-dije

-Ohh vamos aun me odias-dijo con fingida preocupación

-Sabes que no enano

-Solo te quedan tres Semanas aquí ¿Qué harás?

-Buscar a mi mujer y a mi hijo

-¿a tu padre?

-Yaten si quieres conservar descendencia con esa linda pelirroja de alla-señale a Kakyuu- mas te vale que no me hables de ese bastardo

-Perdió a su hijo

-Nunca ha sido mi padre

-Y zafiro no murió por mi culpa, le di mi sangre, parte de mi medula, mi dinero y la mejora atención médica que el dinero puede comprar

-El dinero era de su padre

-Y nunca hubiese podido hacer que el doctor Satome hubiese atendido a su hijo fue mi dinero y mis influencias la que lo lograron, yo me siento en paz con ese pequeñín –Zafiro había muerto hacía dos meses atrás Yaten me lo había dicho con mucha precaución y aunque en mi pecho sentí un gran dolor por no ver mas al pequeño parlanchín me mostré fuerte hasta que llegue a la habitación y deje salir la frustración de no haber hecho más por el … Mi sangre también estaba sucia pero a diferencia de la de él la mía tenia odio rencores y mucho resentimiento..

-Y los padres, podrás perdonarlos algún día

-Espero que sí, ahora solo quiero volver con Serena y mi niño

-Así va ser hermano, voy-hizo una seña incomoda-para alla-señalo a Kakyuu

-Dale tigre-me burle ya que Yaten llevaba unos buenos meses detrás de mi terapeuta pero no había podido con ella

Y el día llego, tal y como se lo había prometido a Serena había Sanado, me había liberado y me sentía mucho mejor conmigo mismo, tan pronto Salí del centro me fui a una juguetería y compre miles de cosas para Kenji al igual que un anillo de Rubíes y Diamantes para Serena le propondría una vez más que fuese mi esposa le demostraría que si había cambiado y seria por fin feliz, durante el trayecto estuve inquieto eufórico como sería mi bebe un recordaba cuando lo saque del vientre de su madre como sus ojitos me miraron después del masaje, en mi mente estaban muy nítidos los recuerdos de cuando se lo había dado a ella y cuando los había abrazado a ambos buscando un poco de calor con nuestros cuerpos

Llegar a Tokio fue el puto paraíso, no había dicho que llegaría ya que quería que fuese sorpresa, al llegar a casa Akane me dio un gran abrazo y un beso corrí escaleras arriba sin dejarla hablar y cuando llegue nuestra habitación todo estaba tal cual como el ultimo día que pasamos en casa cuando la saque de aquí para que Lita no le contara nada, fui al cuarto de Kenji y todo estaba perfectamente puesto abrí los closet y no había nada de su ropita allí

Empece a ver todo rojo sentía los niveles de mi ira subir de una manera asombrosa ¿Dónde estaba Serena? ¿Dónde estaba mi hijo? Maldita sea como había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que ella iba a esperarme

-¡Akane!-grite a mi ama de llaves-¿Dónde putas esta Serena?-la vena en mi frente se contraía mi corazón respiraba acelerado, sentía que el infierno e consumía dentro y trataba de aplicar los múltiples consejos que Kakyuu me había dado

-Señor-dijo fuerte ya que esta pequeña mujer nunca se intimidaba con mi ira-Ella llego aquí unos días después del parto, pero dijo que solo volvería cuando usted estuviera aquí, dijo que usted sabría donde encontrarla

Respire profundamente controlándome, ¡ella no me había abandonado!... pero si me había desobedecido y quizás yo había cambiado pero Roma no se hizo en un día y yo seguía siendo un puto dominante

Saque le Ferrari del Garaje y mientras conducía a u antiguo departamento cerca al parque nuero 10 pensaba en las múltiples formas de hacerle pagar su mal comportamiento, unas cuantas azotadas le enseñaría ..mi miembro se empalmo en ese mismo instante y el deseo corrió por mis venas eliminando la poca cantidad de ira que quedaba ahora reía y reía no por el castigo con el que Tsukino se encontraría reía porqué en otro momento hubiese mandado a volar la ciudad ahora me había controlado había dejado a Akane explicarse y conducía para reencontrarme con la única mujer que en verdad había amado, no espere el ascensor subí las escaleras de dos escalones a la vez, cundo llegue a su departamento la escuche el llanto de mi bebe mi hijo

-Ya voy Ken- su melodiosa voz lleno mis oídos y solo pude pegar mi frente a la puerta mientras escuchaba los sollozos de mi pequeño algo de trastes caerse un televisor de fondo a Serena cantando una nana mientras hacia algo en la cocina, el leve maullido de Artemis esta era mi familia, ¡mi casa!, levante la mano con tono decidido a tocar la puerta y lo hice dos golpes baje mi mano esperando ansioso el momento en el que ella apareciese frente a mi

Sentí sus pasos, los conte 10 diez pasos, el crujir de la cerradura al girar, el pequeño soplo cuando jalo

Y nada….nada en mis 28 años de vida me había preparado para ver semejante escena, allí estaba ella mi mujer, mi niña, mi princesa mi único y gran amor, su cabello rubio atado a una coleta, sus ojos tan dulces y angelicales como siempre tenía un pequeño top negro que dejaba ver sus abultados pechos gracias mi bebe y todo su plano abdomen, un shorcito Blanco que dejaba al vista sus hermosas y pálidas piernas, estaba descalza, su gatito blanco se acariciaba entre sus piernas sujeto con una mano aferrado como un pequeño simio a su cintura estaba mi creación predilecta mi hijo su escaso cabellito rubio sus ojos azul mar su cara regordeta y sonrosada y un chupete en su boca…

-¡Ohh diablos! Fue lo único que pude articular al ver como los ojos de mi mujer se llenaban de lagrimas no sueltas y mi bebe me miraba con su ojitos bien abiertos, analizándome ¿reconociéndome?, me quede casi tan estático como ella solo viéndonos, admirándonos

Yo había sanado, yo había vuelto y me dedicaría a hacer da uno de nuestros días felices hasta que la muerte nos separara y más ella de ella…..

…..

Rayos chicas hacer este outtake fue mas difícil de lo que me imaginaba, muchas sabían que el epilogo estaba listo pero con el daño de mi dico duro toda la info se me perdió incluido los capis adelantados de No me ames y elíjeme a mi así que espero que me tengan un tris de paciencia el epi será pov Sere, Pov Darién, se que aun quedaron muchas dudas pero solo dije lo que el demonio me dejo decir…. Espero que les haya gustado un besoteee y me disculpan si hay muchas fallas gramáticas saben que hago mi mejor esfuerzo..

Besos

Mayra


	2. Chapter 12

…..

**Epilogo**

**S….Pov…..**

Dejar ir a Darién no fue fácil, llore hasta que pensé que mis lagrimas se acabarían ¡a que horas yo me había enamorado d ese hombre?, si alguien me conociera pensaría que soy una masoquista

_Eres una masoquista_

Tu eres buena en aparecer cuando nadie te necesita no y desaparecer cuando estoy urgida

_Me canse de pelear contigo ese hombre es mucho más fuerte que tu_

Va a recuperarse yo lo se

_Si tu quieres creer, yo apuesto que viene peor, no quiero ni imaginarme a ese demonio encerrado por seis largos meses con ese deseo de control que lo domina_

Yo se que lo hará

_Ajam_

Mi pequeño bultito se removió inquieto y cuando menos lo esperaba abrió su boquita dejándome escuchar lo fuertes que serian sus pulmones, lo arrulle un poco y le di besitos en la frente… este era mi hijo …¡tenía un bebe!, si alguien me hubiese dicho que iba ser madre a los 23 hace 9 meses atrás le habría dicho que estaba loco

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un muy emocionado Malachite

-Mi conejo-dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama- ¿puedo?-tendió los brazos, le pase con mucho cuidado a mi bebe y vi cuando las chicas entraban en la habitación Rey se veía cabreada y mina tenia la nariz y los ojos rojos, suspire

-Ustedes y yo debemos hablar-dije

-Nada de lo que digas me hará perdonarlo Serena-Dijo rey molesta

-¿Mina?-dije persuadiendo a mi loca mejor amiga sabia que ella estaba hasta los tuétanos por Ante

-Ahora no Sere, ya gestionamos lo de tu salida el doctor Kou dice que puedes marcharte tan pronto el firme tu salida ya que Darién se hizo cargo de dejar todo pago antes de irse

-¿irse?-la cara de Mal tomo un color morado-¿A dónde se fue?

-Debía irse, pero volverá pronto-dije segura habíamos hecho una promesa y yo sabía que él la cumpliría, solo eran seis meses

-¿Fue a América?-miro a Mina pero esta solo se alzo de hombros

-A Londres Mal, fue a Londres a resolver un gran problema

-Y cuándo volverá

-Pronto-fue lo único que pude articular-el volverá pronto y cuando haya resuelto su problema

En la mañana siguiente me dieron de alta con mi pequeñín plenamente dormido abandone el hospital, Zyo no había podido venir ya que su embarazo estaba a punto de culminar y Mal, solo se quedaría conmigo una noche, llegamos a la casa de Darién y los chicos estaban allí me dieron la bienvenida y cuando se acercaron donde sus respectivas novias ellas se alejaron, me sentí culpable por ponerlos en desacuerdo

-Tu cuarto está listo y ya instalamos las cámaras en la habitación de Ken, el panel demótico esta en tu habitación así podrás monitorearlo cuando este dormido-Dijo Diamante sin quitar su mirada de mi amiga rubia

-No me quedare aquí –les dije mirándolos fijamente

-Pero Darién –rebatió Andrew

-Esta casa me trae malos recuerdos, no me gusta y no me quedare aquí sin Darién, volveré a mi departamento y rogare a Dios porque esa terapia en verdad funcione

-Te espero en el coche Serena –Mina hablo bajo al sentir la mirada de Ante

-Mina.. le dije con voz lastimera

-Te acompaño-secundo Rey

-Por favor –Mal ya estaba arriba buscando parte de mi ropa y todo lo que necesitaba para Kenji

-Déjalas-dijo Andrew mirándome a los ojos -Serena nosotros debemos viajar a América, las cosas están muy difíciles allá y Circonia a convencido a más de la mitad de los miembros de la junta para sacara a Darién de la presidencia, mensualmente te giraremos una suma considerable para que cubra los gastos tuyos y de Ken, Dar esta incomunicado y aislado así que no sabremos nada de el a menos que reviente el hospital.- me dio una sonrisa triste

-Chicos y ellas-mire disimuladamente mi Audi donde estaban las chicas

-Ellas no quieren saber de nosotros Sere-dijo Diamante

-Y nos han pedido que las dejemos en paz, con el viaje a América trataremos de cumplir su voluntad –agrego Andrew

-¿Las dejan?-pregunte como tonta

-Eso es lo que ellas quieren –dijo Ante encogiéndose de hombros

.-Entiendo-dije pensando que si fuese Darién me hubiese atado a la cama hasta que le perdonara-les deseo lo mejor chicos-dije abrazando primero a Ante y luego a Drew

-Cuida al mounstrito-dijo Diamante acariciando la mejilla de Ken –asentí mientras veía a Mal bajar con las dos maletas

…

Desperté al sentir un leve gorgojeo, baje la mirada para ver a Kenji comiéndose su media de perritos

-Buenos días mi corazón-dije dándole un besito en la frente y me alivie al palpar que ya no tenía calentura, Ken estaba ahora en los muy difíciles seis meses ya tenía dos dientes abajo y le estaba saliendo el primero de arriba razón por la cual había pasado toda la noche con calentura-como está el bebe de mama-dije levantándome completamente y juntando mi frente a la de él, sus ojitos azules como los de Darién me miraron y me dio una de sus más brillantes sonrisas, soltando a su vez su piececito, sin duda alguna seria todo un casanova cuando creciera me levante rápidamente de la cama alzándolo y caminando hasta la cocina hoy iba a ir a la universidad por todos los documentos referentes a la titulación

Coloque a Ken en su pequeño columpio mientras me preparaba algo decente para desayunar y calentaba su lechita, aun seguía dándole leche materna pero esos dientes eran mi perdición y al niño lindo de mama se le daba por morder mis pezones fuertemente, busque el chupete que estaba en el refri y se lo di para que se entretuviera mientras freía los huevos y el café se hacía fui hasta el tv todo bajo la atenta mirada de Kenji y coloque el canal de música escuche la melodía y hice mover mis caderas sensualmente al escuchar la canción.. _Toxic.._ de britney Spears…

Ken alzo las manos desde su columpio y empezó a aplaudir cuando vio que tomaba el cucharon y empezaba a cantar moviéndome sensualmente

Baby, can't you see  
>I'm calling<br>A guy like you should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous<br>I'm falling

There's no escape  
>I can't wait<br>I need a hit  
>Baby, give me it<br>You're dangerous  
>I'm loving it<p>

Too high  
>Can't come down<br>Losin' my head  
>Spinnin' 'round and 'round<br>Do you feel me now

La sonrisa de Kenji alegraba mis mañanas saber que el estaba conmigo me hacia sentirá a Darién cerca lo extrañaba, muchísimo no había sabido nada de el desde que se había internado en esa clínica de vez en vez los chicos me marcaban por teléfono y me informaban cosas de la empresa pero no sabían nada acerca de el por otro lado las chicas pasaban todo el tiempo que podían con Ken y conmigo los turnos para los residentes eran bastante pesados pero a la hora de cuidar a Ken alguna siempre me echaba la mano, no había podido viajar a Okinawa a conocer a mis dos hermosas sobrinas de cabellos tan platinados como el de mi madre, Mal estaba completamente estupidisado por Anny y Lia como se llamaban las pequeñas, de Tomas Thomoe y su esposa lo último que supe fue que el pequeño Zaf dejo de respirar una noche mientras dormía..

Seguí batiendo mi trasero mientras escuchaba la canción y la cantaba a todo pulmón ..Toxic.. como Darién toxico en mi vida… baje los huevos y serví el café saque a Kenji de el columpio mientras lo alzaba en brazos dándole vueltas en el coro de la canción, mientras lo veía reír hasta que su carita se tornaba roja

With the taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)  
>With a taste of the poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<p>

Lo deje en el moises que reposaba en la isleta mientras vertía la leche en el biberón y mi desayuno mientras le sostenía la botella con una mano comía tarareando el final de la canción mi rutina diaria desde hacía seis meses.

Los primeros meses fueron difíciles aun con Minako y Rey ayudándome y trasnochándose conmigo. Siempre pensaba que haría Darién y si yo lo estaba haciendo bien sola cuando mi hijo saco el chupón del biberón de su boca me dio a entender que estaba satisfecho

-Hoy tenemos que ir al súper -dije dándole un besito esquimal, le saque los gases y lo lleve ala habitación colocándolo en el centro de la cama, hasta buscar un pequeño mameluco caqui y un suéter azul, Darién lo había escogido el día que nos enteramos que sería niño,

Darién… suspire

Cuando Kenji estuvo listo lo metí en su cunita y me di el baño más rápido que hubiese podido darme en toda mi vida, ya cuando Minako o Rey llegaran podría tallarme a gusto

Me coloque unos jeans ajustados y una camisa tejida gracias a Dios había recuperado mi figura … bueno gracias a Dios y al gimnasio, termine de cepillarme el cabello bajo la atenta mirada de mi pequeñuelo, que sin duda era un Shields de los pies a la cabeza no solo por su parecido con Darién a pesar de ser rubio y tener la piel tan palida como yo, o por esos ataques de rabia que le daban de vez en cuando si no porque siempre su mirada estaba conectada con la mía era como una versión miniatura de su padre si salía de su periferia el llanto podía escucharse en todo Tokio, me calce unas botas negras de tacón bajo , iríamos a la consulta mensual de Ken con el doctor Soatome y de regreso llegaría al súper a comprar lo que me faltaba en la despensa y sobre todo la leche de Kenji lo tome nuevamente abrigándolo con una gruesa manta y salimos del departamento

La consulta con el doctor fue bastante rápida el doctor Dark siempre estaba allí cuando el doctor soatome lo media y pesaba me dio unas gotas por si tenía fiebre nuevamente y me recomendó cambiarle el mordelón* por uno más flexible ya que al parecer se estaba haciendo daño en las encías, luego de la consulta fui a la universidad tener un canguro* era eficaz a la hora de escribir Ken yacía dormido sobre mi pecho, mientras yo llenaba todo los documentos correspondientes a la titulación al salir de la universidad me di cuenta que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a casa cambiarme e ir al gimnasio que estaba en pocas cuadras y que tenía un lugar especial para las madres con bebes pequeños

En el parqueadero de la universidad tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con el sequito de arpías

-Tsukino-Beryl me llamo a pesar de que hice lo posible para que no me vieran, sujete bien el canguro dejando a mi pequeño descansar sobre mi pecho-No habíamos tenido el placer de conocer a tu .. Bebe-estoy segura de que la palabra no iba ser esa pero lo deje correr

Nerenia se inclino un poco viéndolo completamente –Ohh es muy lindo Tsukino pero no se parece a ti,- sonreí

-Se parece más a su padre-dije viéndolas fijamente

-Tiene un aire a alguien que se me hace familiar-la voz chillona de Esmeralda hizo que mi pequeñín abriera sus ojitos dejando a las tres arpías boquiabiertas si ya sabían quién era el padre, antes que pudieran decir algo me subí en el coche desamarrando el canguro y dejando a Ken en su sillita de auto

Fui rápidamente al súper y tome lo necesario para tener para hoy y mañana poco a poco el día había estado colocándose más frio y sinceramente había perdido las ganas de ir al Gym. En la comodidad de mi casa cambie el pañal de mi hijo y lo deje en camisita y pañal con sus mediecitas puestas lo deje en el moisés después de darle un biberón y servi al comida de Artemis que ya no había en su platitito, coloque el cd de _Zumba _en un tono moderado y aproveche que Ken se había quedado dormidito con su chupete en la boca para ir a la habitación y colocarme la ropa ideal para ejercitarme un poco.

Mientras buscaba que ponerme encontré aquella camisa negra con la que lo conocí, me senté en la cama inhalando su aroma y sonreí al no encontrarme con la pequeña vocecilla molesta –Te extraño-dije al viento mirando por la ventana ya que no tenía una foto para verlo-Te extraño mucho Darién-murmure antes de sentir el llanto de mi hijo me anude el cabello en una coleta mientras gritaba un _ya voy Ken_, y Salí corriendo apenas entre en su periferia hipo sollozando el chupete estaba sobre el mesón y supuse que despertó y no me encontró eso lo hizo llorar , dos golpes secos atetaron en la puerta y di gracias al cielo porque las chicas había llegado, tome a Kenji acomodándolo en mi cintura como un monito no sin antes colocar su chupete en la boca y camine hasta abrir la puerta

Esperaba todo cualquier cosa menos verle allí…..

-¡Oh diablos!-fue lo único que dijo después de que sus ojos vagaran por mi cuerpo sin ningún reparo, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en Ken, lo siguiente que sentí fue como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y como su olor característico a menta y yerbabuena inundaban mis fosas nasales, mientras mi rostro se enterraba en su pecho

-Volviste –dije con voz ahogada –Volviste –repetí mientras lo abrazaba con mi mano libre

-No sabes cómo te extrañe princesa, como los extrañe a ambos –su abrazo se relajo poco a poco hasta quedarnos mirando el uno al otro -¿Qué haces aqui?-pregunto-te pedí que te quedaras en la casa –su rostro aunque ceñido se veía amable y su voz era dulce, el antiguo Darién me hubiese gritado y su mirada hubiese sido furica, no quise sacar conclusiones apresuradas en cambio me corrí un poco y lo deje pasar

-No podía quedarme allí me recordaba que tu no estabas, este es mi departamento y nos la hemos pasado bien aquí o no precioso-dije acariciando la nariz de mi hijo con al mía cosa que lo hizo reír y por primera vez desde que empezó esta locura vi una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de Darién Shields

-Ya estoy aquí ¿volverás?- me pregunto y yo quise darme un pellizco ¿me estaba preguntando?, ¿estaba tomando mi opinión en cuenta? , donde estaba el Darién mandón, no es que lo extrañara pero este hombre frente a mi no parecía el, sin duda alguna iba besar al creador de la terapia

-¿Cómo te fue estos seis meses?-decidí cambiar la pregunta ya que no estaba preparada para contestar la que él me había hecho, una sombra cruzo por su rostro pero luego se sentó en el sofá, mirándome descaradamente a pesar de la ropa que llevaba me sentí desnuda ante el escrutinio d su mirada -¿Darién?

-ehh- movió su cabeza rápidamente como alejando un pensamiento y mi sonrisa, la de la casa la que estaba registrada solo para mí se asomo lentamente en su cara haciendo que mi pobre corazón se colocara como el de un caballo a galope, me senté en el sofá de enfrente cuando él me tendió su mano señalándomelo, Kenji coloco su mano en mi pecho dejándome ver claramente lo que quería, suspire no quería hacerlo con el ahí aunque sonase estúpido su manito volvió a apretar mi pecho y su carita se fue poniendo roja avisando un ataque de llanto -¿Puedo?-dijo Darién extendiendo las manos a Kenji pero solo fue que yo lo separar de mi para que el empezara a llorar-Ohh.. shtt, hola campeón ¿me recuerdas? yo soy papi-dijo tratando de hablarle como muchas veces le hablo desde mi vientre pero Ken seguía llorando y extendiendo sus manitos hacia mi

-Tiene hambre –le dije al ver su cara de preocupación, busque entre la pañalera* un paño de tela y tome a mi pequeño de los brazos de Darién, volví al sofá y senté a Kenji en mis rodillas –Prohibido morder- le dije mirandolo a los ojos antes de descubrir mi pecho y dejar que comiera, Darién miraba la escena casi con adoración mientras yo tenía la mirada puesta en Kenji que trataba de quitarse la media con su manita y miraba al extraño hombre que nos observaba a ambos, poco a poco los ojitos de mi bebe se fueron cerrando hasta sacar mi pezón de su boca haciendo que un poco de leche materna cayese en su mejilla, la limpie con el paño y acomode mi pecho dentro del top que me había puesto para ejercitarme cuando los tres gases salieron, me levante llevando al Moisés sabía que tenía que hablar con Darién y quería tener a Kenji cerca

Estaba terminando de amarrar las correas cuando sentí su presencia tras de mi

-Estos meses sin ti fueron una tortura –sus manos acariciaron mis brazos desnudos y maldije internamente no llevar más ropa, me giro quedando frente a frente se veía tan guapo como hacía seis meses atrás pantalón azul de lino y camiseta color celeste con los tres primeros botones abiertos y las mangas recogida hasta los codos –¿puedo besarte?-susurro-muero por besarte –dijo y su rostro bajo hasta el mío capturando mi labio inferior con el de él en un beso suave como el ultimo que nos habíamos dado, pase mis manos por su cuello profundizando el beso y acelerando mis movimientos hasta quedar en puntillas devorándolo

Su boca dulce sus labios dóciles permitiéndome llevar el ritmo del beso hasta que sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura levantándome del suelo y pegándome a la fría baldosa de la isleta de la cocina, mis manos se movieron por su pecho mientras las de el me agarraban el trasero gemí audiblemente cuando su erección golpeo mi vientre bajo y mi separe del beso cuando mis pulmones bramaron por aire

-No sabes cómo te extrañe amor-dijo pegando su frente con la mía buscando aire para sus pulmones

-Yo también te extrañe me cargo dejándome sobre la isleta y dio una fuerte respiración –Los extrañe mucho a los dos-me dio un pequeño beso y camino hasta colocar sus dos brazos a lado y lado del moisés donde Ken dormía –es absolutamente perfecto-dijo –digno hijo tuyo Tsukino, tan hermoso como su madre

-Sanaste –le pregunte

-No lo sé Serena –dijo mirándome –No puedo cambiar mi vida en seis meses, mi pasado siempre va ser mi pasado, pero perdone a Luna a Artemis y trate de perdonarme yo mismo, te dije que iba a cambiar y creerme estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacerlo, fueron seis meses difíciles las terapias fueron realmente dolorosas y reencontrarme con mi pasado fue un jodida tortura –todo esto lo decía sin despegar la vista de Kenji-Pero estoy aquí y me siento mucho mejor conmigo mismo, no puedo prometerte que nunca estallare, ni que mi ira no va aparecer jamás, pero puedo prometerte intentar controlarla-sus ojos esos orbes que yo tanto amaba se enfocaron con los míos, su mano acaricio mi mejilla y la tome inmediatamente al ver las magulladuras y cicatrices de sus nudillos –Heridas de guerra-dijo cuando me vio detallas mas sus nudillos –la última vez que nos vimos –ahora su atención se fijo completamente en mi-me dijiste que me amabas a mí, la reencarnación del demonio –mi mano se afianzo en su mejilla y él se dejo acariciar como un niño- ¿podrás amar a este hombre en vía de recuperación?, mis ojos se anegaron en la grimas mientras lo veía arrodillarse y sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo raso -¿cásate conmigo?.. lo mire decidido yo amaba a este hombre lo amaba con locura…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OLAAAAAAAAAAAA CHICAS USTEDES QUE CREEN SE CASARON O ¿NO SE CASARON?...SERA QUE DARIÉN DE VERDAD CAMBIO?, O COMO DICE MI AMI TANYA ES PANTALLA…UUUU SOY MALA PERO NO LAS DEJARE CON LA DUDA SIGAN LEYENDO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Darién Pov…**

**Ocho meses más tarde…**

-Cásate conmigo-le dije mientras la embestía fuertemente sus piernas atadas a mi cintura su centro palpitando alrededor de mi miembro, su boca curvada en esa perfecta "O" –Cásate conmigo Princesa

-¡Nop!-la respuesta siempre era la misma – me concentre en seguir embistiendo su cuerpo mientras mis labios se ocupaban de sus pechos, tenía la leve idea de que si se lo proponía mientras estaba absorta en el placer me diría que sí, pero esta era la quinta vez que lo intentaba y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma me sentía frustrado a más no poder pero siempre controlaba mi frustración- ¿Aun no entiendo?

-Umm-dijo ella moviéndose al compas de mis caderas-No hables..-gimió-te desconcentras-ella me estaba dando clases ¿a mí?

-Demonios, por cosas como esas es que yo te amo Tsukino –metí mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos para alcanzar su clítoris y darle la presión justa para hacerla llegar en un maravilloso orgasmo y luego buscando mi liberación, caí exhausto sobre ella y luego me levante con mis brazos mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió y quito el sudor de mi frente quitando unos mechones de cabello

-No entiendo-le dije controlando mi respiración

-Que no entiendes- dijo besándome rápidamente

-Te doy los mejores orgasmos de toda tu vida, vivimos juntos hace Ocho meses, tenemos un hijo y otro que esta por nacer, te complazco, haces de mi una marioneta andante, cubro tus antojos a la hora que quieras-le dije una significativa mirada al reloj y a la gelatina que estaba a medio acabar en la mesita de noche y no aceptas ¿casarte conmigo?

-Umm-arrugo su nariz antes de negar con su cabeza-No quiero casarme apenas tengo 24 años soy una niña Shields no es mi culpa que hayas subido el tercer escalon y estés viejito…..

-¡Viejito mis pelotas!-dije moviéndome sobre ella para que viera que un me faltaban muchos años para estar viejito

-ahhh -gimió –Yo tampoco entiendo muchas cosas –dijo con voz entre cortadas

-Como cuales –mi lengua se deslizo por su cuello arrancándole un jadeo

-¿Cómo Lita se entero de todo tu plan siniestro, siempre te pregunto y nunca me dices?

-Tienes que nombrar a esa odiosa mujer –dije empezando el suave movimiento de caderas no sin antes girarla y colocarla sobre mi

-Sabes que esa es mi única pregunta

-No lo sé la muy maldita seguro contrato un detective o que se yo, móntame ahora –demande – y empecé a mover mis manos en su cintura vanagloriándome del su redondeado vientre, era un milagro tener tan buen tino ya que Serena quedo embarazada la misma noche que regrese de Londres y ahora contaba con unos espectaculares ocho meses de embarazo

No podía decir que mi ira no se había descontrolado, en la empresa seguía siendo el mismo demonio nada ni nadie me quitaría autoridad en esa parte, en la casa me había reducido a una cosa Serena mandaba y yo a regañadientes obedecía siempre y cuando ella tuviese la razón y cuando las cosas se salían de control tenía un saco de box en el sótano de la casa, siempre que iba mis cicatrices se abrían y Serena me curaba no sin antes mirarme mal y no permitirme cargar a Kenji aa y nada de sexo.. así que cada vez utilizaba menos el saco y evocaba los miles de consejos que me había dado Kakyuu

Afortunadamente una semana después de que regrese de Londres Kenji se abrió un poco más conmigo y dejo de ser el nenito de mama unos tres meses después, los chicos habían vuelto de América y habían terminado de construir la casita del jardín y luego de una muy larga conversación entre Serena y su amigas decidieron darle la oportunidad a los chicos ahora Ante y Mina Vivian la casa 1 y Rey y Andrew en la casa dos feliz mente casados apenas hacia un mes, mientras que yo aun seguía rogando por el maldito Si

Serena se movía expertamente bien en esta posición, movió su trasero circularmente y juro por Dios que vi el cielo y los ángeles mirándome mal y envidiosos si hubiese podido separar mis manos de su cadera les hubiese levantado el dedo medio pero ¡Diablos! Esta mujer me estaba matando-¿Cásate conmigo? Intente una vez más al sentir como su espalda se curvaba y sus músculos internos me exprimían

-NO-dijo nuevamente cayendo sobre mi pecho-No insistas no me voy a casar contigo-sus respiración acelerada la hacía hablar entre cortado-Te amo y te voy amar durante muchos años, pero no nos casaremos

-Eres una pequeña diabla lo sabías-dije peinando sus cabellos, ella me hizo salir de su interior y sentí su ausencia al instante

-Tu creación –sonrió meneando su provocativo trasero mientras iba al baño, luego se acostó en la cama desnuda y a medio lado, busco el control encendiendo el panel domotico y enfocando la cámara en la cuna de Kenji-No soy una posesión recuerdas, si estoy contigo es porque quiero, porque lo deseo y no por unos papeles o un anillo y menos si es como ese que me ofreciste hace siete meses atrás que quieres que me corten una mano por robármelo

-Te compro otro

-El anillo es lo de menos

-No se supone que deberías ser tu al que quisieras casarte mientras yo me niego-le dije riendo-ella se encogió de hombros-ves hijo las mujeres son incomprensibles, puesto que tu madre le gustaría que la obligara a usar el anillo que compre para ella como en los viejos tiempos

-Ni lo sueñes…-bostezo

-¿Cansada? –le pregunte con mi sonrisa ladeada

-un poco –se acomodo entre mis brazos

-No puedes dormirte –bufe como niño pequeño-Me despertaste y es tu responsabilidad que yo duerma, o no fue esa la Ley que implantaste cuando despertaba a Kenji

-Ya hemos tenido tres asaltos soy una mujer embarazada aunque no parezca-dijo enredando su pierna con la mia-era cierto todos sabíamos que en su vientre estaba mi hijo pero Sere a simple vista no parecía embarazada, su vientre aunque redondeado era mucho más pequeño que cuando con Kenji

-Entonces no te casas conmigo porque no quieres que te ate a mi

-¡Bingo!-volvió a bostezar

-Estas atada por mi de por vida Tsukino –Toqué su vientre y con el control enfoque la carita de Kenji -ella no respondió nada –Vamos dime que si

-Ya te dije te amo pero no hay boda, ni simbolica ni nada no me interesa que me llamen señora Shields- acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y dio otro gran bostezo

-Tu eres la señora Shields cariño desde hace mucho tiempo

-Si, si como tu digas me dejas dormir-Ok se estaba enojando esta vez no entendía ni un comino las hormonas

-Esta bien duerme sabes que mañana la casa estará llena de niños de un año molestando y molestando

-Darién

-Si amor

-Duérmete ya quieres-dijo besando mi pecho. Solté una sonrisita perversa antes de volver hablar

-No tengo sueño, Tu me despertaste ¿recuerdas?

-Cuenta ovejas eso sirve

-No ovejas no te juro que llenare le patio y aun no dormiré

-Dariennnn-mi nombre salió entre dientes

-Está bien tesoro. Buenas noches –dije besando su cabello –voy a contar cuantas pecas tiene este maravilloso cuerpo

-Haz lo que quieras pero ya cállate

-Sabes que me siento usado

-Si no te callas no tendrás nada de mí en los siguientes 3 meses –trague saliva yo era un ninfomano por ley y que ella me negara su cuerpo era una tortura para mi, coloque mi mano en su vientre sintiendo las pataditas de mi nuevo bebe sin saber si sería una niña o un niño ya que el pequeño mago nunca se dejaba ver no supe en qué momento me quede dormido

Sentí las manitas de mi hijo en mi cara y sus leves balbuceos hoy era el día de su bautizo y por eso Andrew debía estar en el aeropuerto con Mina esperando por Mal su esposa y sus dos hijas había sido un total caos escoger a los padrino así que al final hicimos un sorteo en donde Malachite y Zyo habían sido los ganadores

-Papa-dijo mi hijo metiendo sus manos a mi boca abrí los ojos para ver a mi mujer frente al espejo aplicándose crema en el cuerpo

-¿te bañaste sin mi? –pregunte levantándome por completo

-si te espero no vamos a salir hoy de aquí, porque o te levantas y me ayudas con Kenji-dijo molesta…. Ohh si alabada sean las hormonas

-porque mejor no te ayudo con la crema

-Darién…..

-Está bien, nos damos un baño pequeño usurpador de cama –dije levantando a mi primogénito de un año y llevándolo a la ducha conmigo en una hora más tardar debíamos estar en la iglesia, cuando ya mi hijo estuvo perfectamente vestido de blanco, lo deje sobre la cama y cuando se bajo volvia subirlo dándole una mirad de advertencia, mientras me colocaba la camisa y el pantalón- ¿me ayudas?-dije mostrándole la corbata a Sere que tenía un hermoso vestido azul celeste en contraste con mi corbata

Akane llego cuando ella terminaba de darle los toques al nudo-ha llegado su hermano señora

-Serena, Akane, no señora

-Está bien Serena –dijo no sin antes darme una mirada solo me encogí de hombros siempre haciendo caso del último consejo de mi gran amiga pelirroja- "_el consejo clave para que una mujer este junto a ti es uno muy sencillo. Ella manda tu obedeces, sé que eso está en contra de tu naturaleza pero inténtalo por lo menos y veras cuánta razón tengo yo"_

Tome a Kenji de la cama que había estado jugando con el resto mis corbatas –bajas conmigo

-estaré allí en unos segundos -dijo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje, me pareció que por su rostro había pasado un pequeño rastro de dolor pero enseguida ella estuvo bien

-¿Estás bien? –pregunte para salir de dudas

-Perfecta yo ya desayune y Kenji ya tomo su cereal

-Comeré algo cuando volvamos de la ceremonia-dije y Salí

Abajo me encontré con mis amigos y mis cuñados, la pelea con Rey fue muy difícil de ganar pero le estaba demostrando con creces que yo había cambiado, Serena y yo teníamos las peleas típicas de una pareja y aunque a veces los gritos salían a relucir ya no eran tan siniestros como antes, unos minutos después Serena bajo acomodando a Kenji en su cadera sin importar la mirada que yo le había dado

Las niñas de Mal y Zyo eran bellísimas y yo estaba antojado quería que este bebe fuera una linda nena, y pobre del idiota que pusiera sus ojos en ella

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y en medio del bla, bla, bla del párroco hice la pregunta numero 556 mil- ¿cásate conmigo? Y al respuesta fue la misma

-Nop-dijo acariciando mi mejilla Rey tenia a Anne y Mina a Lia

-Quiero que sea una niña-toque su vientre y ella sonrió

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no lo decido yo verdad-dijo entre dientes sin apartar la mirada del párroco

-Si yo lo se

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre amigos que poco a poco habían hecho nuestro selecto grupo de seis crecer muchos eran colegas míos y otros cuantos compañeros de la universidad de Serena, cuando la noche cayo me sentí por primera vez agradecido con la vida quizás mi infancia fue una mierda, y mi juventud una porquería, al final Artemis había hecho algo bueno por mi cuando me heredo su fortuna, le había devuelto todo a Tomas …. Bueno en dinero, ya que la clínica seguía siendo mía al igual que muchas de sus propiedades

Lo último que sabía de él era que se había ido con Lita a vivir a América, estaba sentado en la cama leyendo unos informes que me habían enviado en la sede de Nueva York cuando Serena entro en la habitación, se veía bastante cansada y es que había sido un di largo y agotador, palmee la cama a mi lado y ella se acostó buscando mi pecho, deje los balances sobre la mesa y apague la luz

Desperté al gírame y no sentir el cuerpo de Serena pegado a mi –Serena-la llame, sentí la pluma del baño cerrarse y unos minutos después ella salió con un ligero vestidito color blanco de la habitación -¿Qué demonios haces levantada a esta hora?

-Ninguna enfermera iba a depilarme-dijo mientras se colocaba unas sandalias de tacón plano

-¿A dónde vas son las tres de la mañana?

-A donde puede ir una mujer con casi nueve meses de embarazo a esta hora Darién –la mire sin entender, aun estaba medio dormido -No es buen momento para que te hagas el tonto, me llevas a el hospital o debo despertar a Mal para que me lleve –dijo encarando una ceja

Me levante rápidamente de la cama buscando unos pantalones y una camisa me calce los zapatos y cuando me gire ya Serena no estaba mire la pantalla y estaba en el cuarto de Kenji, su mirada se enfoco a la cámara y me hizo seña de que agilizara mis movimientos

No desperté a nadie pero deje una nota pegada a la puerta del cuarto de Malachite y luego fui por Kelvin ya que no quería conducir, en el camino Serena me pidió el celular y ella misma llamo a Minako para que estuviese pendiente de Ken, me asombraba lo calmada que ella estaba aunque e de vez en vez me apretaba la mano fuertemente imagino que era en cada contracción

Cuando llegamos a la clínica Dark ya la estaba esperando- lo llame antes de entrar al baño –fue su respuesta a mi pregunta silenciosa, carajo y era medico, yo había traído mi hijo al mundo y estaba tan nervioso como un pinche principiante, me regañe mentalmente

Serena no estaba completamente dilatada las contracciones eran cada vez mas y mas fuerte había pasado más de una hora y Mal y los chicos estaban afuera ya que Zyo se había quedado con los pequeños

-Quieres al epidural hija –dijo Dark-mas ella negó

-Demonios mujer tienes la oportunidad que te duela menos y que dilate más rápido, ¡colócasela Dark!-exigí cuando la vi negar

-No

-Serena

-Darién

-¡Por un demonio!-grite cuando la vi retorcerse del dolor –Cuanto falta

-Lleva siete centímetros, tranquilízate muchacho –dijo mi viejo profesor

Estuvimos casi media hora más, ella siendo fuerte y aguantando cada contracción y yo maldiciendo al terquedad y obstinación de esa pequeña mujer

-Mmmmmmm- gimió cuando una contracción la golpeo

-Maldicion, voy a buscar un puto medico competente en este hospital para que te inyecte la maldita epidural así me dejes sin sexo lo que em queda de vida –le grite y cuando iba a salir ella me detuvo

-Aun quieres casarte conmigo-dijo entre susurros

-Por supuesto que si-le dije acercándome a ella, mi paciencia esta en el límite Serena no tengo una saco de box afuera, por favor deja que te apliquen el sedante si sigues así no tendrás fuerza a la hora de pujar princesa .. por favor, se que amas llevarme la contraria pero hazme caso llevamos más de dos horas aquí –la via sentir lentamente –voy por Dark

-Y por un sacerdote

-Y por un … ¿Qué?

-Si te quieres casar conmigo ¡hazlo ahora!

-Pero….

-Es ahora o Nunca –dijo antes d dar un nuevo gritito-y busca al doctor Dark.-gimio

Busque por todo el hospital un sacerdote pero no encontraba ninguno, mientras el doctor aplicaba la inyección Mal, Drew, Ante y yo buscábamos por todo el hospital ¡que nadie se estaba muriendo esta noche?, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme Andrew llego hasta donde mi..

-Es notario-dijo –estaba casando a otro par, - lo tome de la mano llevándolo a la habitación de Serena y rápidamente me coloque a su lado

-Cásenos-dije

El señor nos miro algo extraño

-No ahora no nueve centímetros Darién – Dijo Dark

-No tenemos tiempo para palabrerías absurdas así que diga l que ella tiene que decir antes de que diga acepto, yo acepto lo que ella quiera pero cásenos- urgí al notario

-Está bien, está bien necesito dos testigos Andrew y Diamante estuvieron allí al segundo

-Darién voy a pujar…

-Espera, aguanta un poco si-dije colocando mi frente en su frente perlada por el sudor, había esperado demasiado tiempo por ese "SI"

-Tu –el señor hizo un amago de nombre y Andrew los escribió en una hoja que estaba en la mesa de noche

-No voy a poder aguantar

-Apresurese

-Tu serena Tsukino aceptas a este hombre

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii-grito Serena haciendo el primer pujo

-ya yo acepte –dije al ver que pensaba repetir esa palabrería conmigo,

-Por el poder que me confiere el estado yo los declaro Marido y Mujer, bese a mi mujer lo menos pasional que pude y luego me gire

-¡Fuera todo el mundo!-exigí –Gracias por todo señor notario pero ahora tenemos que hacer un bebe nacer-mire Dark quien llamo una enfermera y coloco las piernas de Serena en los reposadores

-Puja con fuerza Serena –todos salieron de la habitación dejándonos solo a la enfermera a Kio y a mi –mi linda esposa pujo fuertemente mientras yo trataba de darle palabras de aliento y ella juraba no darme un hijo mas quince minutos después el llanto de mi hijo inundo la habitación un varón de 2.500 gramos con ojos y cabellos idénticos a los míos Serena Cayo exhausta y yo me separe de ella para ver a nuestro bebe

….

La sentí removerse así que me despegue de la ventana hasta llegar y sentarme en la cama

-Buenos días –dije acariciando su mejilla-Señora Shields-ella sonrió, yo me levante y fui hasta la pequeña cuna agarrando el bultito envuelto en sabanas

-Decepcionado-dijo ella al ver que era un niño

-Para nada, podemos intentarlo otra vez-dije sonriendo

-yo lo cargo los nueve meses y luego te lo traspaso para que tu lo taigas al mundo-dijo ella buscando una mejor posición de en la cama

-Dale de comer - le dije con suavidad, Minako entro trayendo consigo a Kenji yo lo tome en brazos colocándolo cerca de su mama y su hermanito- ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?

-Endimión –dijo ella Endimión Zafiro Shields Tsukino –arrugue el ceño-es un tributo a tu cambio ya tu hermanito, Endimión significa guerrero de la tierra –asentí, los demás entraron a la habitación Mal con una cámara me hizo acomodarme para tomarnos la primera foto familiar….

.

.

**15 años Después**

-Papi…-mi pequeña princesa de seis años llego corriendo donde yo estaba la alce en brazos para que ella me dijera lo que me iba a decir, enterarnos de la llegada de Luna fue algo sorpresivo ya que Serena tenía el DIU puesto-Kenji y Endy van a salir a una fiesta y no quieren llevarme-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero, mis hijos de 16 y 15 años eran casi de mi misma altura y esta era la primera vez que iban a salir solos-suspire

-Estas muy pequeña para salir con ellos, pero te prometo que el domingo papa te llevara a ver esa peli que tu tanto quieres ver

-Pinky Promise-me dijo con sus ojitos celestes mientras sus buclecitos negros se movían al compas de su carita

-Promesa bebe, ahora porque no vas con tus primos y le haces caso Akane mientras tus hermanos, tus tíos y nosotros vamos a esa horrible fiesta donde quien llevarnos tus hermanos, ella asintió no sin antes darme un sonoro beso

-AKane te espera Luna –escuche la voz de mi esposa llamarla Salí con ella del estudio hasta la escalera, a pesar de los años la pequeña mujer que pudo controlar el demonio se veía condenadamente deliciosa y mi deseo por ella seguía intacto, vi los gemelos de Mina y Ante de siete años correr delante de Luna y luego a la pequeña de Rey subir junto con mi hija al cuarto de juegos donde verían pelis hasta que el sueño los venciera, me acerque a donde mi esposa y le di un suave beso en los labios

-Te ves hermosa

-Tu no te ves nada mal-dijo antes de besarme

-No vayan a hacer eso todo el tiempo-dijeron mis hijos que venían bajando las escaleras –es empalagoso a veces –dijo Endimión

-Demuéstrense su amor dentro de las cuatro paredes su habitación –dijo Kenji antes de tomar la chaqueta de cuero y ponérsela

A mis 45 años seguía viéndome bien y mi mujercita de 38 no estaba nada mal –vámonos ya enanos sus tíos deben estar esperándonos –dije mientras guiaba a Serena hasta el coche los chicos hoy usarían uno de los tantos que habían en la cochera mientras que yo los seguiría una distancia prudente, llegamos al antiguo Negaverso que ahora se llamaba Luna Negra. Ante, Minako, Rey, Drew, Mal, Zyo y las mellizas ya estaban allí

Los chicos abandonaron rápidamente la mesa de los "viejitos" y rápidamente se buscaron una no muy alejadas de la de nosotros, una canción demasiado vieja para mi gusto empezó a sonar via mi muy maravillosa mujer levantarse y darme la mano

-Baila señor Shields

-Demostrémosle a esos niños quienes son los viejitos-dije levantándome de la mesa e incitando a mis amigos

_Hip Dont Lie_ resonó por todo el lugar y muchos chiquillos llenaron la pista

Mi esposa pego su muy duro respingón trasero a mi erección –Aqui en esta misma pista comenzó todo-le susurre, mientras deslizaba mi lengua por su cuello, las luces estaban muy oscuras así que lo dejo correr a lo lejos vi a mis hijos bailando con dos de sus amigas era bueno que solo se llevaran un año de diferencia

-Vámonos de aquí-le dije a la media hora de estar bailando

-Estas cansado señor Shields

-Para nada Tsukino, pero tengo muy buenas maneras de cansarte esta noche

-y Ellos –di una significativa mirada a Mal que estaba que Mataba a los dos chicos que bailaban con Anne y Lia

-Confió en mis hijos,- dije besándola-te deseo –pegue mi cuerpo al de ella mostrándole la veracidad de mis palabras

-el día que no lo hagas voy a asustarme-dijo riendo

-Sabes que eso no va pasar nunca amor-susurre mientras la tomaba de la mano sacándola de la pista y buscando un lugar donde pudiese ser mía…

FIN…..

.

.Hay dios como duele subir nuevamente este cap..estoy perdidamente enamorada de este hombre!

.


End file.
